


Who will be the First?

by FightTheThorn



Category: CyberSteel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Ball-gag, Bondage, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Kidnapped, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Police, Police Uniforms, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightTheThorn/pseuds/FightTheThorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Kevin are police officers, partners, and lovers. They find themselves in a 'sticky' situation when they're kidnapped by mafia gang members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Police Academy Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who will be the first?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7951) by AudreyDutroux. 



> Requested a picture from AudreyDutroux on tumblr and she graciously made a picture for me concerning her two characters from the comic "CyberSteel." 
> 
> Who will be the first? by AudreyDutroux  
> Picture here: http://www.y-gallery.net/view/869302/
> 
> Story is based off of her picture.

"Seems like it'll be a quiet night." 

When Kevin had said that, Alex had almost believed it. They were about to call it a night and head back to the station, sending in their report and then going back to their shared apartment. 

Alex and Kevin were lovers, partners, and had even gone through the Police Academy together. Its where they first met and eventually fell in love. 

The night was almost at its peak, midnight was right around the corner. 

They weren't expecting much attention or problems after around eleven. Why should they? All the drunks usually forced themselves to go home to their problems. The bars didn't like housing drunks past eleven.

It was a surprise when they received a call, saying that there was some suspicious business going on near a warehouse down by the docks. 

Kevin said that they'd look into it and if it wasn't anything big, they'd retire for the night when it was all over.

The station agreed.

Alex would've cussed his boyfriend out for leaving them as targets later on, but with that cute face and hot body (not to mention the lack of use his mouth had), he wouldn't have been able to.

When they arrived, they hadn't been expecting much. Maybe some drunks lost on their way home. It happened from time to time.

The last thing they had been expecting was to walk into an open warehouse and then get jumped by four big men.

They put up a fight, Alex in particular was thrashing about when the men had him, but they forced him down to the floor. Much good it did him since the two of them were overpowered and forced into this fucked up situation.

While Kevin had fought almost as valiantly against them as Alex did, he gave in once they pushed him to his knees. They had been told not to aggravate their captors at the academy, especially when it was a useless endeavour. 

Whatever the case, they were at the mercy of their captors now. 

Alex had some bruises thanks to how rough he had been handled by the two that bound him, one had kicked his nose when they had finally got him down. He cursed profanities until they gagged him with a ball-gag. 

Thanks to the need to gag Alex, they gagged Kevin for security's sake. 

They were forced to stand and were pushed further inside the warehouse, noting the large crates they had and figured that they might have stumbled onto a drug dealing. 

"Oi, boss. We found these two coppers sticking their noses around." 

The two captives let out a groan as they were uncomfortably pushed to their knees and forced to rest on their legs for balance. 

The man who seemed to be the leader turned around, letting what had been a disapproving frown turn into a wide grin as he saw the two of them, bound, gagged, and roughed up. "Lookie here, fellas. It looks like we've got two pretty boy cops." 

The room murmured in laughter.

Kevin and Alex took a quick look around before focusing their attention on the leader. There was sixteen men that surrounded them, all seeming to belong to the same group. Alex didn't really like the odds.

Their leader walked forward, taking a clump of Alex's long brown bangs and running it through his fingers before running the back of his index finger down his cheek. "You've been sneakin' around, have you?" He grabbed Alex's cheeks, holding them tight, not letting him pull away. Even after Alex had realized that the man's breath stank.

Out of protest, Kevin tried to say something, but it came out muffled and unintelligible, but whatever it was, it caught the man's attention.

Alex gave Kevin a look that told him to be quiet, that he'd much rather be the one the filthy man touched and abused. He'd already sustained injuries and got blood on his freshly cleaned police uniform. Not only that, but he wasn't likely willing to let the leader lay a hand on his partner and lover.

"Seems like you've got something you'd like to say." 

Trying to stand, but unable to look even slightly formidable when a strong hand of a crony pushed him to his knees once more and kept him there. Alex shook his head, making as much noise behind the gag that he could to attract attention. 

The man ignored him. 

"You look cute, kid. You sure you're a cop?" He grabbed a handful of the blonde hair and pulled it up, watching as Kevin's breath hitched and it became harder for him to inhale and exhale through his nose. "My, my. I wonder what I'll do with you."

Kevin didn't fight back. Didn't even say a word. He just looked at him with a glare that spoke more volumes than his words could at the moment.

"Well, how about this?" Their captive addressed the thugs around them once more. "I think that these pitiful fools could use a good time, don't you think?"

Alex's eyes widened, shaking his head. 'Not Kevin!' He practically shouted out from behind the gag.

The man grinned pointedly at Alex. "So... who will be the first?"


	2. Trunked and Horny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kevin are in for more trouble because of their stumbling upon a drug gang. Simply the episode where they actually get to have a little one-on-one time, but all tied up, blindfolded, and gagged. Kinky and sexy tiems. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also based off the picture mentioned in the last chapter. The story will continue on after this with a little (coughbigcough) Spanish fellow. :D

Neither of the captives were happy about their current situation. Bound with temporary handcuffs, ball-gags effectively silencing any pleas for help that they could muster, who would be happy in this type of place?

As the ringleader took some pride in the fact that his men could easily take down two police officers and leave them helpless before him, Alex and Kevin took their chance to slyly gaze at their surroundings. 

There were crates everywhere. Most of them had tags on the side that said where they were going, but they were much too far for either of them to get a proper look at them. 

“Lift ‘em up.” 

That simple command had Alex and Kevin crying out from behind their gags as the men that they had struggled against now pulled them up by the tuffs of their hair.

It was hard to get up without the use of their arms, but they managed it. Though, they were awkwardly standing with their heads in the direction of their captors, who seemed to enjoy seeing them strain at the neck.

Alex, in particular, was breathing deep through his nose, his chest heaving up and down as he noted how the ringleader was eying Kevin with great lustful interest. 

Said man walked forward, waving a single finger and Kevin’s body was released from the thug’s hold. He reached out and cupped Kevin’s chin, inspecting his face. “You’re a pretty one. Become a police officer so you could avoid being someone’s bitch in prison?” 

The brunette growled, pulling at the grip on his hair.

“Don’t worry, boy. I haven’t forgotten you. We’ve got some very handsome men here, don’t we?” 

The room guffawed in laughter once more at their bosses’ joke. 

The ringleader walked over to Alex, putting his hand against his cheek. “Unfortunately, we don’t have time to toy with you boys. Thanks to your sudden appearance, this place has been compromised.” 

He turned away from Alex, walking toward the middle of the warehouse. “Boys, I want you to tie them up good and take them to the ‘safe’ location for the time being. “ The ringleader smirked, waving his hand in the air. “Then we’ll teach them what they get for sticking their squeaky clean noses in our business.”

At that order, Kevin dashed toward Alex, taking his lover’s captive off-guard and knocking him to the floor. Kevin jutted his head toward the exit,

Alex nodded, following as quickly as they could with their arms behind their backs and gags preventing proper air flow.

It was a futile effort. Kevin even knew it when he had tried to get an escape. Still, they weren’t willing to go down without a fight. Especially since the way the ringleader kept speaking of them. 

Kevin cried out from behind the gag as he was caught by the neck and thrust to the ground. He tried to crawl away, but the man straddled him. 

The brunette, too stupid to run and try to get help, tried to assist his fallen lover, but was grabbed from behind, also forced to the floor and then straddled.

“Hey.” The captors looked up at their ringleader. “Tie up their legs and arms with rope and add a blindfold. Don’t want them getting too comfortable.” 

ooooooooooooo

Once they had finished doing as the ringleader asked, Alex was hoisted over the thug’s shoulder, Kevin dragged across the dirty floor by his hair. 

Despite their struggling, both of them found themselves tossed into the trunk of a car. Blindfolded, still gagged, and rope around their wrists and ankles. For the little escape attempt, the thugs wrapped rope around their torsos as well. Uncomfortably tight would be an understatement. 

They cried out from behind their ball-gags, but they heard the trunk slam and became extremely conscious to how helpless they both were.

The car started, the rumble alerting them to it. 

Alex spent a few minutes struggling against his bindings. 

Kevin just lay beside Alex, listening to his progress.

It took a few minutes for Alex to realize that his efforts were in vain, but it took only a few seconds for him to realize what their captors had in mind for them. It made sense at the time, but Alex would look back later and wonder why he had done it.

Maybe it was because this sort of situation was something the two of them had thought about for some time. Being tied up and helpless. Talk about kinky. Or maybe it was just because Alex just wanted to feel something usual to make the abnormality feel less horrid.

Alex began to shift himself inside the trunk, getting as close to Kevin as he could and feeling with his knee and chest. He felt their stomachs touch and slowly raised his knee to rub against his lover’s crotch. 

Kevin let out a low moan, easily stifled by the gag. He tried to move away at first, thinking that Alex was trying to get out and it wasn’t the time for him to get horny, but after Alex pressed against him once more and repeated the action, Kevin obliged.

The blonde pressed the bridge of his nose against what he felt was Alex’s neck, his ears catching Alex’s heavy breathing.

Alex rubbed a little faster and harder, listening to Kevin’s reaction and receiving quite the boner on his side as well. 

Their situation was no longer captives in worry, but rather kinky lustful touching with what they could.

He let out a low groan as he rubbed his cheek against Kevin’s, the both of them feeling close to coming. 

Yet, as it always goes, the car came to a stop and turned off.

Alex, in sudden surprise and frustration, began to rub faster and harder. 

Kevin was so close.

The trunk opened and a laugh met their ears, soon met with a gruff hand pulling Kevin from the car and leaving Alex to struggle in the trunk alone.

“Ah, looks like they got busy in the trunk!” The man that said this pulled Alex out and proceeded to hold Alex with an arm wrapped over his torso and used his other hand to grip his captive’s neck. “Who’d have guess that we were giving the fuzz a moment to get into it?”

Kevin’s captor ran his hands along Kevin’s uniform, reaching down to grope the blonde’s crotch. 

Alex didn’t hear them because he was too focused on the hissing in his ear.

“What’ll we do with them?” 

“Almost want to let them finish what they started.”

They both chuckled. 

“Let’s take ‘em in. If we let them doing anything, or if we do anything, Kazagof will get mad.” 

The two of them agreed and dragged Alex and Kevin into another location, but there was one thing that they had learned.

Their captors were from the legendary Kazagof Gang, known for their shady dealings and for playing with their enslaved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Alex or Kevin.   
> The random thugs and gang head are mine though (not that I really need to do much with 'em).

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Alex or Kevin. All credit goes to AudreyDutroux.


End file.
